A la bibliothèque
by SuryKat
Summary: OS - Hermione et Théodore sont de fervents visiteurs de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Quand les regards se transformeront-ils en actes ? HG/TN


_Bonjour à tous, voici un petit OS sans prétention sur l'un de mes couples fétiches : Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott._

 _Ne vous en faites pas pour la louve orgueilleuse sur laquelle je n'ai pas publié depuis juillet. L'histoire n'est pas arrêtée ! C'est juste que j'ai modifié une grosse intrigue de l'histoire et que je dois donc réécrire tous les chapitres qui venaient après celui posté haha ! Donc, près de quarante chapitres à retravailler. Mais je suis en bonne voie ! La suite arrivera bientôt !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous, des bisous !_

* * *

 **A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

Hermione Granger était heureuse d'être entrée à Poudlard. Extrêmement heureuse. Être une sorcière était quelque chose dont elle était très fière, tout comme ses parents. Pourtant, elle avait rapidement compris que les sorciers et les sorcières issu d'ascendance moldu n'était pas forcément toujours bien perçu. Aussi avait-elle fait le choix de redoubler d'efforts pour devenir la meilleure sorcière que le monde n'est jamais connu. Cette ambition débordante dont elle faisait preuve avait d'ailleurs faillit l'entraîner à Serpentard lorsqu'elle était passée sous le Choixpeau. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

Théodore Nott était également heureux d'être entré à l'école de magie qui avait accueillis tous ces ancêtres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cela lui permettait de quitter le domicile familial, mais surtout son père. Ce dernier avait des idées très arrêtées sur la pureté du sang que le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement compris. Mais à partir de maintenant, il ne serait plus obligé d'écouter les discours grandiloquents de son paternel : il passerait dix mois sur douze à Poudlard. Le jeune Nott avait rapidement compris que certains de ses camarades de dortoirs avaient les mêmes idées, aussi avait-il simplement fait le choix de rester seul et invisible.

Étant tous les deux de très bons élèves, ils prirent l'habitude de fréquenter la bibliothèque les soirs après les cours et les samedis et dimanches matins. L'avantage était qu'ils y étaient tous les deux tranquilles pour travailler : Hermione échappait à l'agitation joyeuse de sa salle commune et Théodore échappait aux discours élitistes de la sienne.

Théodore fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, Hermione s'y trouvait déjà ou bien arrivait rapidement. Il ne la connaissait que de nom, et savait qu'elle était à Gryffondor ainsi qu'une née-moldue. D'après ce qu'il entendait dans les couloirs, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille extrêmement brillante mais également très agaçante. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passait des heures penchée sur ses livres de révisions en mâchouillant d'un air stressé le bout de sa plume, il la trouvait simplement touchante.

Hermione, quant à elle, remarqua également la présence presque quotidienne de Théodore à la bibliothèque. Le jeune garçon affichait toujours un air ennuyé en lisant ses livres de cours et dessinait sur la plupart de ses feuilles. Hermione admirait son détachement, et espérait pouvoir un jour aspirer à une telle tranquillité en révisant. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom et ne l'appris que bien plus tard dans l'année, lors d'un cours de balais qu'ils avaient en commun. Théodore Nott.

Leur première année passa rapidement. Hermione finit par se lier d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, mais elle continua malgré tout de fréquenter la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'à la fin de l'année, ils mirent Voldemort en déroute, elle attendit qu'Harry et Ron se remettent en visitant la bibliothèque. Les gens murmuraient sur son passage, mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire. Théodore ne lui parla pas après cet événement, mais l'observa d'autant plus. Oui, décidément, Hermione Granger était très intéressante.

L'été passa rapidement pour Hermione. Elle partit en vacances en France avec ses parents, rendit visite aux Weasley et à Harry, lut énormément. Avant même la rentrée elle connaissait déjà une grande partie du programme de son année à venir. Pour Théodore, les vacances furent moins plaisantes. Son père, ayant appris que son modèle Voldemort n'était pas mort, avait augmenté la cadence de ses discours racistes et Théodore avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Il écoutait alors, en silence, priant pour que la rentrée arrive.

Elle fut rapidement là. Hermione du prendre le train seule, ne sachant pas encore que Harry et Ron avaient préféré utiliser la voie des airs. Théodore l'aperçut, seule dans son compartiment, sans pouvoir se résoudre à l'y rejoindre. Il était un garçon timide, et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, cela aurait été trop étrange. Alors il fit le trajet en compagnie de quelques Serdaigle plongés dans leurs livres.

La deuxième année d'Hermione et Théodore fut plus compliquée que la première. Les attaques de l'Héritier de Salazard Serpentard mettaient en péril les nés-moldus. Théodore pensa plus d'une fois qu'Hermione risquait une attaque en la voyant parcourir divers ouvrages à la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'elle cherchait quel était le monstre qui hantait la Chambre des Secrets, lui-même ne le savait pas. Alors, il joignit silencieusement ses recherches aux siennes, sans le lui dire. Un jour, il trouva un traité sur les créatures magiques mentionnant le basilic. Après quelques recherches supplémentaires, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la bête hantant le château.

Il arracha la page du livre avec un pincement au cœur et s'arrangea pour que Hermione la trouve. C'est ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, elle trouva la page arrachée et eut une illumination. Elle écrivit alors rapidement le mot "tuyaux" sur le bout du papier afin que Harry et Ron soit en possession de toutes les informations s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et quelque chose arriva. Grace au miroir dont elle se servait pour protéger ses arrières, elle vit de grands yeux jaunes apparaître, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Théodore n'apprit son attaque que le soir même, lors du banquet. Il se sentit vraiment attristé de la savoir pétrifiée, mais soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Alors il attendit, comme beaucoup de monde, que l'Héritier de Serpentard soit découvert et arrêté. Il continua de fréquenter la bibliothèque, durant toute l'année. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry et Ron sauvèrent l'école. Hermione fut soignée et la routine reprit ses droits. Elle recommença à fréquenter la bibliothèque pour les quelques jours restant et Théodore fut heureux de l'y revoir. Oui, la routine reprenait ses droits.

L'été qui séparait leur deuxième année de leur troisième fut semblable aux précédents pour tous les deux. Hermione commença cependant à découvrir les joies de la puberté en connaissant ses premières règles. Pour donner suite à cela, son corps commença à se transformer et ses formes à apparaître. Pourtant, elle ne changea en rien sa façon d'être : elle continua à étudier et à lire, en soupirant à la moindre remarque stupide de Ron. Théodore passa quant à lui l'été à tenter d'éviter son père. Il n'avait en rien envie d'écouter ses discours délirants. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut durant cet été qu'il perdit également sa mère. Elle décéda des suites d'une longue maladie et il se retrouva donc réellement seul avec son paternel, à son plus grand malheur.

La rentré de troisième année fut marquée par l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban, un exploit que personne n'avait réussi avant lui. Il était réputé pour être le plus fervent partisan de Voldemort et en vouloir à la vie d'Harry Potter. Théodore n'écouta pas ses histoires et se contenta simplement de suivre tranquillement son année scolaire, même quand le criminel fut semble-t-il proche de Poudlard. Hermione, quant à elle, fut un peu plus concernée, la vie de son meilleur ami étant encore une fois menacée.

Malgré tout, ils continuèrent de fréquenter la bibliothèque tous les deux, s'asseyant toujours à des tables séparées, mais pas très éloignées. Hermione, qui avait pris un grand nombre d'options pour cette troisième année, fut rapidement submergée de travail et épuisée. Théodore le remarqua aisément aux poches qu'on trouvait sous ses yeux, et à son air affolé lorsqu'elle regardait sa montre. Elle semblait manquer de temps.

L'année se déroula lentement et Hermione et Théodore continuèrent de s'observer à tour de rôle à la dérobée. La jeune femme remarqua que le garçon dessinait toujours sur ses feuilles de cours, et que ses traits s'étaient affinés au fil des années. Il représentait la plupart du temps des fleurs et des plantes, très finement dessinées. Elle trouvait tout cela vraiment magnifique.

Finalement, cette année fut aussi riche en émotion pour Hermione qu'elle fut calme pour Théodore. Ce dernier continua de vivre sa vie solitaire et invisible tranquillement, tandis que la jeune femme passait une fois de plus une année anormalement agitée. Elle fit la connaissance des trois maraudeurs survivants et annula une injustice. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, elle conserva ses visites à la bibliothèque. Pour être au calme et peut-être aussi pour voir ce mystérieux garçon de Serpentard qui semblait autant passionné qu'elle par les livres ...

L'été suivant marqua un tournant décisif dans la vie de chacun d'eux. La coupe du monde de Quidditch fut interrompue par une attaque des Mangemorts. Hermione y réchappa, tandis que Théodore devait affronter l'horrible vérité que son père faisait partie de ces gens. Ces gens qui torturaient des innocents, des femmes et des vieillards, des enfants mêmes. Ces gens contre lesquels il vit Hermione lutter bec et ongles avec un courage sans faille, tandis que lui prenait tristement la fuite, incapable de se dresser ainsi devant son père et ses convictions.

La rentrée fut l'occasion d'une annonce particulière : la Tournois des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu tout au long de l'année. L'effervescence qui s'empara des élèves fut à son paroxysme avec l'arrivée des écoles de magie de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Malheureusement, quatre champions furent sélectionnés au lieu de trois. Harry Potter prit part à la compétition.

Un véritable élan de contestation s'éleva dans Poudlard et le pauvre Potter subit un réel harcèlement. Théodore ne comprit pas pourquoi ses camarades de Serpentard faisaient preuve de tant de haine alors que le jeune Gryffondor allait devoir affronter les épreuves du Tournois au même titre que les autres et risquer sa vie alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne s'en mêla pas.

Hermione et lui continuèrent de fréquenter la bibliothèque. Théodore remarqua d'ailleurs rapidement qu'en plus de ses devoirs, Hermione faisait de nombreuses recherches pour aider Harry dans sa compétition. Il était toujours étonné de voir l'obstination avec laquelle elle se plongeait dans les livres comme s'ils étaient la solution à tous ses problèmes. Mais il comprenait. Car après tout, les livres étaient également son échappatoire.

Mais la compétition n'eut pas que du bon. Désormais, Théodore n'était plus "seul" à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Krum passait son temps à la bibliothèque à observer la jeune Gryffondor. Cela mettait Théodore hors de lui. C'était son truc d'observer Hermione à la bibliothèque ! Lorsque le bal de noël arriva et qu'il remarqua que la magnifique jeune femme au bras de Krum n'était autre que Hermione, il quitta la Grande Salle. Cet imbécile de joueur de Quidditch était clairement en train de prendre trop de place dans sa vie et dans celle de la jeune femme.

Théodore suivit les épreuves de la compétition avec une certaine désinvolture qui lui était propre. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour sa camarade quand il comprit qu'elle avait été choisie pour l'épreuve du lac. Cependant, Krum la sauva avec un certain aplomb. Cela ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus Théodore.

Mais il comprit rapidement que les sentiments que nourrissait le joueur de Quidditch à l'égard de la jeune femme n'étaient pas réciproques. C'est alors que Théodore se posa une grande question : qu'en était-il de ses sentiments à lui ? Lui qui fréquentait la bibliothèque quotidiennement pour la voir et qui était déçu quand elle ne venait pas. Lui qui avait jalousé le bulgare comme il n'avait jamais jalousé quelqu'un. Lui qui connaissait la jeune femme par cœur sans jamais lui avoir parlé...

Hermione découvrit de son côté les prémices de l'amour lors de cette quatrième année. Or, Krum avait beau être un gentleman avec elle, il n'avait absolument aucune conversation. Il aurait fallu qu'il lise un peu plus, comme... comme Théodore. Hermione avait rapidement chassé cette pensée de son esprit : elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme.

La fin de l'année fut marquée par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela changea radicalement leur vie à tous les deux. Théodore vit son père redevenir à plein temps l'horrible Mangemort qu'il avait été avant sa naissance. Hermione vit son monde s'écrouler et la possibilité d'une vie tranquille s'envoler. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, c'était connu, et une sang-de-bourbe. Alors pouvait-elle vraiment espérer vivre encore longtemps ? Et sa famille ? Toutes ses questions la travaillaient au quotidien, tandis que Théodore ne s'en posait qu'une seule : comment fuir son paternel et ses idées pour toujours ?

Durant l'été, cette question le travailla plus que tout le reste. Il envisagea un temps la mort. C'était une solution radicale, mais elle ne l'avait jamais effrayée. Pourtant quelques regrets se profilèrent et l'empêchèrent de poursuivre son geste : il n'aurait jamais fait front de sa vie, il ne connaîtrait pas les plaisirs d'une vie simple où l'on est aimé, il n'aurait jamais parlé à Hermione... Alors il ne mit pas fin à ses jours et prit une autre solution radicale : il fuit de chez lui. Après avoir dormi dans des endroits miteux, il écrivit une lettre à Dumbledore en lui expliquant la situation et le vieux sorcier l'accueillit à Poudlard, où Théodore prit ses quartiers permanents, même l'été, sous l'œil bienveillant du directeur.

Hermione côtoya également son directeur durant cet été puisqu'elle apprit durant celui-ci l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle rejoignit le quartier général dès le début du mois d'août, après avoir fait promettre à son directeur que ses parents seraient en sécurité.

L'été passa lentement, dans la crainte des attaques, des représailles, et dans l'organisation d'une forme de résistance. Théodore ne sut pas que l'Ordre du Phénix existait. Et même s'il l'avait su, rien ne dit qu'il l'aurait rejoint. Quant à Hermione, elle s'y investit, tentant de rendre le quartier général plus vivable pour tous.

La rentrée arriva finalement. Théodore reçut une lettre de son père ce jour-là lui annonçant qu'il était une honte pour la famille et les Sang-Pur et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils se revoient tous les deux un jour si ce n'est pour se battre en duel. Hermione quant à elle découvrit les joies de l'apprentissage sous Dolores Ombrage.

Bien évidemment, l'armée de Dumbledore vit rapidement le jour et elle y consacra beaucoup de temps. Elle fréquentait de moins en moins la bibliothèque au grand regret de Théodore qui y passait la plupart de son temps pour fuir sa salle commune où il était clairement considéré comme un déserteur.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut renvoyé, Théodore craint de ne devoir retourner chez lui durant les vacances et l'été mais MacGonagall lui assura qu'elle ferait son maximum pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il avait toujours admiré cette femme. Hermione également car la directrice de Gryffondor fut d'un immense soutient durant cette année où ils s'opposèrent à Ombrage.

L'année finit aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé : Voldemort attaqua le Ministère de la Magie et Sirius Black perdit la vie. Hermione eut énormément de mal à surmonter psychologiquement cette épreuve : la prophétie, Sirius, Voldemort, ... Cela faisait beaucoup pour une petite enfant de quinze ans mais elle n'osa rien dire car Harry vivait pire. Bien pire. De son côté, Théodore comprenait tout à fait ce que signifiait le retour de Voldemort : terreur et abominations.

Alors, même s'il n'avait jamais aussi peu vu Hermione que durant cette année, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche d'elle : tous devaient faire front contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et contrairement à d'habitude Théodore avait envie de se battre pour ses convictions. C'est pourquoi, alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express, il lui sourit, tout simplement. Hermione lui rendit un sourire triste, mais qui l'emplit d'espoirs. Il la regarda partir vers le train tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de son dortoir.

L'été de cette année-là fut affreux ! Les attaques s'enchaînèrent et chacun retrouvait la crainte de mourir ou de perdre quelqu'un. Hermione vivait à plein temps au quartier de l'Ordre tandis que des sortilèges de protections avaient été dressés autour de la maison de ses parents. Théodore, ainsi que quelques autres élèves dans le besoin, passaient son été à Poudlard. Il suivit avec attention le peu de nouvelles que donnait la presse. Voldemort tuait toujours plus sans être atteint par les offensives du ministère.

Ce fut donc une sixième année bien sombre qui débuta. Hermione fréquenta ardemment la bibliothèque cette année-là pour apprendre un maximum de sorts offensifs et défensifs, tout en se renseignant du mieux qu'elle put sur les Horcruxes. Bien que les ouvrages en traitant soient inexistants, elle trouva quelques mentions intéressantes de magie sombre et oubliée qu'elle put mettre à profit.

Théodore l'observait toujours, leur âge respectif rendant ça beaucoup plus ridicule que lors de leur première année. Aussi ne fut-il pas réellement surpris de voir Hermione s'asseoir un jour à sa table. Ils ne se dirent toujours rien, mais se sourirent et travaillèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Il en fut ainsi toute l'année qui passa tout aussi rapidement que les autres.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore nous quitta à la fin de celle-ci. Pour Hermione, cela signifiait la chute du dernier rempart protégeant Harry de Voldemort et le début de leur quête solitaire pour les Horcruxes. Pour Théodore, cela signifiait la fin d'une protection dont il bénéficiait depuis deux ans. MacGonagall lui proposa alors de rester tout de même au château et d'aider la lutte qu'elle comptait organiser de l'intérieur. Il accepta.

A la fin de l'été, le Ministère de la Magie tomba. Hermione partit alors à la chasse aux Horcruxes après avoir dit adieu à ses parents, tandis que Théodore connaissait une rentrée placée sous le signe de la Marque des Ténèbres. L'un comme l'autre connut une année difficile.

Hermione connut la faim, le froid, la perte d'êtres chers, la torture, et tout un tas d'autres choses beaucoup trop difficiles à accepter pour une fille de dix-sept ans. Théodore connut lui une véritable révélation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne restait pas discret et solitaire mais s'unit aux élèves partisans de Harry pour défendre les plus faibles du château. Il fut plusieurs fois torturé par les Carrow, mais put compter à son tour sur le soutient de Ginny, de Neville, de Dean, de Seamus, de Luna et de tous les autres. Oui, l'année fut rude.

Et lorsque la Bataille finale fut là, Théodore, comme Hermione, prit part au combat. Il affronta son père dans un duel singulier où il ôta la vie à son paternelle avant d'être grièvement blessé par Lucius Malfoy. Il perdit connaissance. Hermione affronta bien plus et crut perdre pire encore. Pourtant, Harry parvint à vaincre Voldemort. Et soudain le soleil se leva sur une nouvelle ère : une ère où ils étaient tous de simples adolescents.

Lorsque Théodore ouvrit les yeux, après une semaine de coma profond, il fut étonné de trouver deux yeux noisette au-dessus de lui. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle murmura :

 **— Bonjour.**

Théodore fut surpris du timbre doux de sa voix. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement adressé la parole directement. Alors il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux d'Hermione et répondit avec un sourire timide :

 **— Bonjour.**

Il lui fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour se remettre de ses blessures. Hermione passa le voir tous les jours et ils apprirent à se connaître. L'ironie étant que l'infirmerie avait été détruite lors de la bataille et que la bibliothèque servait désormais de pièce de soin. Ils apprirent donc à se connaître dans le lieu où ils s'étaient observés silencieusement pendant près de six ans. Théodore en fit un jour la remarque à Hermione :

 **— Je suis venu ici pendant six ans sans avoir le courage de t'adresser plus qu'un simple regard.**

Hermione rigola légèrement et répondit :

 **— Je venais pour te voir également, et lorsque je ne pouvais pas venir je me plaçais de sorte à te voir en cours et dans la Grande Salle.**

Elle rougit légèrement à cet aveu. Théodore sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait depuis longtemps compris pourquoi cette petite brune littéraire l'attirait autant. On appelait cela l'amour. Alors il tendit sa main vers la joue d'Hermione et celle-ci lui sourit doucement. Et c'est ainsi, trois semaines après la Bataille qui marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère, que deux adolescents expérimentèrent l'amour pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser timide, qui s'intensifia peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges et le cœur battant, Théodore proposa :

 **— Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au restaurant ce soir, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter.**

Hermione accepta de bon cœur.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione terminait ce long récit, une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus lui demanda :

 **— Alors c'est comme ça que papa et toi vous êtes devenus des amoureux ?**

Théodore rit doucement et passa un bras dans le dos de sa femme avant de lui embrasser la tempe :

 **— Je pense Rose que papa et maman étaient amoureux depuis bien avant ce moment-là. Mais ils avaient peur de se le dire.**

La petite fille regarda son père d'un air surpris :

 **— T'es pas très malin papa, maman elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un autre monsieur.**

Alors Hermione sourit à sa fille de sept ans et lui embrassa le front.

 **— Non ma chérie. Maman était amoureuse de papa depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Sur ces mots la fillette bailla. Alors Théodore remonta les couvertures de sa fille pour la couvrir et attrapa la main de sa femme pour la tirer en dehors de la chambre de l'enfant. Il chuchota :

 **— Alors comme ça il n'aurait pas pu y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Hermione sourit doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

 **— Bien sûr que non.**

 **— Même cet imbécile de Krum ?** demanda Théodore avec une voix où pointait une jalousie datant de plusieurs années.

Hermione rit doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille et tira son mari vers sa chambre avec un regard mutin :

 **— Viens, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime toi, et uniquement toi.**

 **— Je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser** , sourit à son tour Théodore.


End file.
